


Let It Snow

by sehvnteen



Series: have yourself a merry little christmas (one shots) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boston, Camp Half-Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehvnteen/pseuds/sehvnteen
Summary: "Well, yeah bu—""Do you have to leave?""Well, it's not a life or dea—""And do you think I am going to let you go drive out into that blizzard for a train to travel all the way back to New York?" Annabeth bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing, she unraveled her arms from him and entwined her fingers into his raven-coloured hair. "Please, just let me the little bit selfish and keep you here?" She dropped her hands onto his chest, her grey eyes shining with hope.He smirked, "You know, you could always come with. It's not even snowing yet in New York and if you squint hard enough, you could mistake the rain for snow."ORAnnabeth and Percy debate whether or not to go to New York for Christmas, but all she can think about is him and his candy cane tasting lips.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> (Just pretend Annabeth goes to Boston University instead of UC Berkeley for the sake of the plot; Percy does not go to New Rome, instead he stays in New York because it's closer to camp and closer to his family)

"No," she whined into his sweater, burrowing her head into his chest. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his torso, nestling her cheek against the soft cotton of his sweatshirt.

"Annabeth..." She felt his chest vibrate but refused to look at him. "Come on, Annabeth." Percy's voice was raspy and reluctant. "I have to leave soon. Like  _really_  soon."

She sighed and lifted her head up, looking straight into his eyes. "Do you want to stay?"

"Well, yeah bu—"

"Do you have to leave?"

"Well, it's not a life or dea—"

"And do you think I am going to let you go drive out into that blizzard for a  _train_  to travel all the way back to New York?" Annabeth bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing, she unraveled her arms from him and entwined her fingers into his raven-coloured hair. "Please, just let me the little bit selfish and keep you here?" She dropped her hands onto his chest, her grey eyes shining with hope.

He smirked, "You know, you could always come with. It's not even snowing yet in New York and if you squint hard enough, you could mistake the rain for snow." Percy laced his hand with hers, smiling at them. "Mom and Paul would love to have you... you know that. Estelle would actually start  _screaming_  if she saw you. Grover could come by and we could all watch some Christmas movies. And I could give you your gift in person."

Annabeth frowned at him, "I thought you coming up was your gift." She gasped when Percy began to flush a darl shade of red, " _Percy_!" She swatted him in the arm, "I told you not to get me anything."

He tossed his head back and groaned, "And when have I ever listened to you?"

She glared at him. "I didn't get you anything."

"Okay, that's not true." Percy laughed when she saw her pout and hugged her tighter to his chest, "You gave me a sweatshirt from the BU gift shop," he pointed out, no longer caring whether or not he would miss his train. Maybe that was what Annabeth wanted in the first place, to distract him long enough to miss all of the day trains and be forced to take the ones the next day.

"That doesn't count."

"Sure it does." He rolled over onto his side, taking Annabeth with him, almost falling off the small twin bed. "But Annabeth, you're on break and seemingly lonely in your dorm. Come back with me, we can even stop by camp to say Merry Christmas to Chiron and stuff."

Annabeth leaned forward and pressed her lips against Percy's, he tasted like candy canes and hot chocolate. He pulled back confused, but not unhappy. "What was that for?"

She nestled her head back into his sweater, "How about this, I stay here—"

Percy let out a groan.

" _But!_ I'll take a train to New York next week, that way I can at least plan." Annabeth laughed when she saw his green eyes roll back. "C'mon, Perce, I have to tell my dad... not to mention my roommate."

He sighed, "Maybe I should stay with you for the week," Percy offered.

"You would only distract me."

He wiggled his brows, "Do you find me distracting?"

"Shut up, and besides, you can't stay here. I'm already sneaking you in and out so my roommate won't know you're here."

"I think she already knows, you keep wearing all of the shirts I brought over," he pointed out, tugging at what she was wearing right now. "See? That shirt says AHS swim team.  _You're not even on a swim team_."

Annabeth shrugged, "They're comfy. But seriously, I don't think I could get anything done if you're here."

"Why?" His lips quirked up into another grin, "What would we be doing instead."

She swatted his arm and glared at him, " _Shut up!_  You know, maybe you should just leave now."

"I can't, even if I left now, you already would have made me miss my train," he pointed out.

"Good point. Maybe you should just shut up then."

" _I know some ways you can shut me u—_ "

Annabeth clamped her hand over his mouth and let out a huff. "Say one more word and you're going to be out on the cold,  _cold_ streets of Boston."

Percy grimaced. "That's just cruel, Chase," he muffled under her hand.

"Just let me nap—"

" _On me?!_ "

She didn't say anything else, Annabeth let her head rest against his chest and she shut her eyes, only responding with a hum and the slightest of nods.


End file.
